


i cannot run from my family

by rhllors



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhllors/pseuds/rhllors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is always Bella to him, never Bellatrix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i cannot run from my family

**Author's Note:**

> title from runs in the family by amanda palmer

It starts, like all good love stories should, with a kiss. It should be noted, however, that this is not a love story. This is everything but.

 

 

 

 

 

Bellatrix would say he ruined her, but that would be giving him far too much credit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kissing cousins is hardly taboo in the Black Family ( _tojours pur_ ) but when Narcissa walks in her cousin with his face between her older sister's legs, her eyes go wide, and her face colours. Bellatrix is laid out over her bed, her legs tightly wrapped around Sirius' neck. Unlike her cousin, Bella is fully clothed, her red dress pushed up around her waist and her ripped stockings pulled from the suspender, whilst Sirius' clothes are scattered around the room. As she moans loudly and pushes in face further in, Narcissa closes the door behind her quietly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later, in Azkaban, Sirius will hear his cousin scream for her lord and remember when it was him she used to scream for.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The day he sorted into Gryffindor is one of the worst of her life. She knows it is the beginning of the end, even when they are mere children.

 

 

 

 

 

_"I love you, Bella."  
"No. No you don't."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

He's leaving the hospital, elated after the birth of Harry James Potter, and he realises he's being followed. Deliberately walking into a back alley, he corners his watcher against the wall. A quick pull of the hood reveals his devil of a cousin, eyes blazing, her lips painted the colour of blood. They glare at each other-a beat-before Bella hooks her arms around his neck and wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him down for a fierce, bruising kiss. As they fuck, the scratches she leaves on neck are mirrored on her back. When she comes, she bites down hard on his lip, tasting the blood.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She was always Bella to him, never Bellatrix. No one else had this honour, not even Cissy or Andy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

James calls her _"Mad, Bad Bella"_. Sirius never laughs (he never notices that Peter doesn't either).

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Sirius, I l-"  
"I don't think you know how to love, Bellatrix."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

It is her wedding day. She is a vision of white, with a crimson smile and her hair pulled into a bun, and she is pushing the final pins into place when someone enters her room. Believing it to be Cissy, she doesn't turn around but asks for assistance, but instead of Narcissa's small, perfectly manicured fingers, her hair is brushed through by much larger ones. She looks up and sees her excommunicated cousin in the flesh. Instead of hexing him into next week, like she should, like her Mother would have her do, like her Lord would have her do, she does nothing. Sirius pulls every single pin out her hair, and his hand drift lower than her head.

She is late to ceremony. Later, her mother will be relieved that Bellatrix didn't wear that awful Muggle lipstick. Remus Lupin will see a smudge of red on Sirius' t-shirt, and grin, asking him who the lucky lady is. He will spin a fantastical tale of this muggle bird and his motorbike, and will think of how he defiled his cousin in her wedding dress.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She is the warrior star, and she intends to be remembered for this. He is the dog star, the brightest star in the sky. They shine together.

(and they burn together, too)

 

 

 

 

 

 

It ends with a push, and he is falling and falling and falling and she is flying, higher than ever before.


End file.
